Hidden Sweet
by Twisted-Prodigies
Summary: Mika Kanoko, the bubbly sweetheart, was irrelevantly in love with Naruto Uzumaki. But as events latch out, Mika's true self begins to surface. A Narut UzumakioxOC story.
1. Prologue: Yaoi Smut

**Twisted-Prodigies Presents:**

甘い隠し / Hidden Sweet

_A Naruto Uzumaki AU Story._

Prologue: Yaoi Smut

* * *

><p>Mika pouted as the loud blonde talked with no other then Sakura Haruno. She knew they were best friends, but the fact that Sakura was slopping herself all over his arm still irked her.<p>

_'Where's duck butt Sasuke when you need him?'_

Mika sighed and hauled herself from the school fence she was sitting against. Picking up her school bag, she placed it over her should and began walking away from her crush and friend. She sighed and gripped her bag as she walked out the enormous school gate.

_'He didn't even notice me leaving...' _

Mika's sulking stopped when she saw Shikamaru in the distance carrying a soccer ball. Beside him was Kiba, Sasuke, Shino and Gaara. She stopped in her tracks as excitement filled her eyes.

"**Shikamaru-san!**"

* * *

><p>"Troublesome. That's what you are, Mika."<p>

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head as he saw the soccer ball fly through the sky to an unknown land a few meters away from the soccer field. Kiba was laughing hard, both Gaara and Sasuke seemed mad at the events, and Shino was giving his usual emotionless stance.

Mika chuckled nervously as she started jogging towards the ball.

"Don't worry, I'll get it!"

She walked to a fence that was located in the same direction as the ball went. She peeped inside and there she saw the circular black and white object. Mika grinned and grabbed hold of the fence as she pulled herself up.

"Oi! Mika, be careful!"

"Don't worry! There aren't any dogs!"

Kiba grinned and gave her a thumbs up, "You know you have the top dog here!"

Mika kept pulling herself up and then jumped down. She straightened up and took a look around. It seemed deserted and that was perfect. Just like a ninja would, Mika tip-toed towards the ball humming the Mission Impossible song. She later threw herself against the floor and started crawling. Finally, she got close to the ball and snatched it, rolled around to stand up, and later took 5 steps back and she was back against the fence. She got to the climax of the song and finished, throwing the ball over the fence for the boys.

"Ha!"

"Ha, what?"

"Ha, as in 'Ha, I got that ball without the owner finding out!'"

"Oh..I guess it would have been a perfect 'Ha!' if I hadn't found out."

"And you didn't, which was amazi-Huh?"

Mika's face turned pale and she stood stiffly against the fence. She slowly cranked her neck to look over the owner of the voice and in a flash of white, she screamed.

* * *

><p>"You guys are a bunch of idiots! And you call yourselves men!"<p>

"How the hell where we supposed to know he was so good?"

"Yeah, he's old!"

"Doesn't matter!"

"His skills were really good Mika, you gotta accept that."

"I thought you were a top dog!"

"I never said it involved in the elderly section."

Mika hissed at Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Gaara and Sasuke. All 6 of them were trapped in the owner's house, but that didn't stop the raining terror of a pissed off Mika.

When Mika had screamed, the boys had hurriedly come to her rescue...Well wanna-be rescue. The white-haired man had tickled Kiba and Mika to the ground, offered sandwiches to Gaara, Shikamaru and Sasuke, and stolen Shino's glasses which caused him to start crying over his sensitivity to sun and made him confess he was indeed a vampire.

They ended up inside his house, just like a terrorist would do to his victims, waiting for those promised sandwiches.

Mika sighed and looked around the living room. The wall was filled with photographs of the owner and various men. As she ran her eyes through the pictures, the owner walked into the room with a tray of sandwiches and juice and placed it in the small table.

"You kids scared me! I heard a weird humming and I came down thinking I was getting stolen, but I was pretty surprised when I saw this young lady jumping the fence. I just can't keep the fans away!"

"I'm not your fan!"

"And when she screamed, ha! You never get used to those lovely squeals they do when they glance at you."

"I screamed cause you're scary!"

"It's okay, no need to feel embarrased of being a fan of porn."

Shikamaru held down Mika as she tried to stuff sandwiches on the old man's nostrils.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Porn?"

"Mhhmm. I'm one of the world's best-selling porn writers! Name's Jiraiya."

"For being that kind of writer your name really isn't that sexy."

"What did you say?"

Jiraiya glared at Sasuke with hatred.

"Boy, don't tempt me into making you a character in my next yaoi."

Mika's eyes shone.

"Oo! Oo! Call his partner Alex!"

Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Alex? Really? What's he's from Europa?"

Shikamaru sighed and shook his head.

"It's Europe, Kiba."

"Is not!"

"Is to."

"Is not!"

Gaara rolled his eyes and Shino just gently shook his head as his plastic fangs dug into his sandwich.

Jiraiya grinned as he took out a pad and a pen.

"Maybe he should be English."

"Yeah! And make him like a fangirl for Sasuke!"

"Kiba, you're like the worst at giving out ideas for a yaoi!"

"Well, Sasuke is a hard character to please! OH! Make Sasuke openly gay! He could be the seme."

"Why are you still talking about this? I'm not going to appear in a yaoi!"

"...Dude, what about cross dressing?"

"Oh my gosh, why didn't I think of that?"

"Shut the hell up the both of you!"

Jiraiya laughed as he wrote down in his pad.

* * *

><p>Naruto fiddled with his keys a little and soon slipped them into the key hole, turning the knob and pushing the door open.<p>

"Jiraiya, I'm ho-."

"Sasuke hold still! It's just lubricant!"

"Stop this already!"

The view that Naruto witnessed was not one he wanted to see again without a camera.

There in the living room, pinned down to the floor, was a shirtless Uchiha. Both Kiba and Mika were over him with a bright blue bottle. Jiraiya was beside them writing furiously into a notebook. Gaara and Shikamaru were taking pictures with their cellphone and Shino was in a corner whining over the flash.

"What the-?"

Mika turned around and blinked as she saw Naruto.

"Naruto-senpai?"

She stood up with the bottle in her hand and soon everyone else looked at Naruto.

"..W-What are you guys doing?"

"Performing yaoi ideas!"

"Hell yeah!"

"Dobe, make them stop!"

Naruto bursted out laughing as he closed the door behind him and walked towards them.

Mika couldn't help but smile as he laughed. His laugh was really contagious to her. She blushed and looked down, feeling her insides churn with love.

"..What if Naruto is Sasuke's partner?"

Mika's eyes widened as the image of her crush in a yaoi scene made her nose bleed.

"What are you saying?"

"OFF WITH HIS SHIRT!"

* * *

><p>Jiraiya's home was luckily very spacious.<p>

Now Naruto and Sasuke were pinned down next to each other, and Shino had joined the cellphone photo shoot. Mika was now in Shino's corner filling her nose with toilet paper to prevent blood loose and Kiba now was dictating Jiraiya his ideas for the sequel of the book.

"Let us go!"

"Yeah! I keep breathing this teme's air. It's disgusting!"

"Shut the hell up, dobe!"

"Make me!"

"Stop it both of you! We can't concentrate on the plot."

"Just let us go!"

Mika turned around and looked at Naruto.

'He's so sexy shirtless.'

She blinked and crawled up to him. Naruto looked as she got close and gave her pleading eyes.

In Mika's head, he was pleading her to become his mistress.

In reality, he was pleading her to let him go.

She untied the ropes that held him down and in an instant he hugged her, tackling her down. Mika blushed madly and the toilet paper flew out of her nostrils.

Naruto used his arms to lift himself up slightly enough to look down on her.

"Thank you, Mika."

Mika looked up at him and felt her heart beat violently against her chest. His baby blue eyes were glazed, her cheeks were a soft pink, and they both were gazing into each other's eye. Without knowing, Kiba's cellphone was out and in a flash he had the picture.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! I hope you liked this first chapter :3 I've got the plot settled down and this will probably have very few chapters. I've just been irking to write a story revolved on Naruto. He's one of my favorite characters -w- This is kind of like a prologue, but I promise the next chapters will be longer! I'm sorry if you found any characters too OOC, but I really wish to write this as a comedy and I'm still not a very good writer. Please review and if you have any recommendations and if so please recommend away ^^ It would really help. X3<strong>

**Love, Nana from Twisted-Prodigies. **


	2. Raging Pinky

**Twisted-Prodigies Presents:**

甘い隠し / Hidden Sweet

_A Naruto Uzumaki AU Story._

Chapter One: Raging Pinky

* * *

><p>Mika Kaneko sighed as she worked her legs to the road that led to school. The usual white button up shirt and green skirt covered her 15-year old body, but unlike the other Konoha Academy students, the headband that ultimately gave away you studied there was not visible.<p>

It wasn't that she didn't want anyone want to know that she was studying there. She loved her school. She just didn't know where to place that infamous blue accessory. For example:

Sakura Haruno wore it over her annoying pink hair.

Shikamaru Nara wore it over his shoulder.

Ino Yamanaka wore it like a belt.

Hinata Hyuuga wore it like a necklace.

And all the other non-hipster kids wore it over their forehead.

And unfortunately for Mika, she was in that hipster stage all teenagers faced.

Of course, Mika took it a little bit too drastically. She was in the process of replacing her blood with ketchup, but for some odd reason she passed out in the process.

"Oi, junior out of the way."

"Mmm?"

Mika looked back at voice and her eyes almost popped. In front of her stood no other than Itachi Uchiha.

_The _Itachi Uchiha.

He was wearing green pants, button up shirt, the headband over his forehead and his hair in that sexy ponytail Mika had tried stealing so many times. He was also wearing a necklace with a red-cloud, that represented the fact that he was in the Senior class called 'Akatsuki'.

Akatsuki was a senior program of Konoha High. It was actually a section for talented seniors. And for some odd reason, all the really good looking ones attended.

"...H-Hai! I-I'm sorry for getting in your way, Uchiha-san!"

Mika quickly stepped back from his way.

With a scoff and a smirk, Itachi resumed walking in a rather arrogant way.

Mika flipped out her cellphone and successfully got a picture of him. Or well...of his oh-so sexy back part that apparently all the Uchiha possessed.

_'DAAT ASSS-' _

"Mika-chan!"

The dark,green haired girl turned around to look at her best-friends, Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuuga. She grinned and flipped her cellphone close.

If they saw that picture they'd steal it and she wanted every little ounce of credit from it.

"Morning Ino. Morning Hinata~!"

Ino stopped in front her. Her blonde hair bounced and beside her, Hinata's goodies bounced as well. Mika swore if both Ino and Hinata had babies they'd be perfect little models which she could kidnap later for profit.

Unfortunately, biology had gotten in the way.

Ino immediately started talking about something unimportant and that didn't revolve around the korean men Mika adored. Hyuuga patiently smiled at her and Mika couldn't feel luckier about having someone like Hinata on her side.

Quiet and submissive. Not like the loud and raging Yamanaka.

Mika was about to make a lame comment along the lines 'That's what she said' if it weren't for the fact that an evil pink aura was running towards them.

* * *

><p>Sakura Haruno looked pissed.<p>

And pissed was an understatement.

The Raging Pinky (Mika was extremely good at making nicknames under pressure) stopped in front of Mika, pointing a manicured, accusing finger at her face.

"You! Who do _you_ think you are?"

"I solemnly believe I am Mika Kanoko, daughter of Rika Kanoko and-"

"Ugh, not that! Look at **this.**"

Sakura forced her cellphone into Mika's face. Mika blinked and got adjusted to the annoying light it gave off. There in the cellphone screen was no other than a picture of Naruto and Mika.

But it wasn't a friendly kind of picture. It looked like a porn cover...not that Mika new anything about porn.

In the picture, a shirtless Naruto was over Mika, who layed on the floor under him, looking down at her with what could be described as a 'lustful and hungry' stare. Mika was looking up at him with what apparently was a 'submissive and innocent' look. By the way they appeared it seemed as they had just finished a very steamy make-out session.

But that was just Mika's analization.

_'I wish. Sasuke was the only one who got to enjoy him.'_

"Okay, look. I can explain. I was playing soccer with Shikamaru, Gaara, Sasu-"

"You were playing with Sasuke?"

"-And then the ball went flying into this neighbor's house and I was the heroine in the story, so I went after the ball and got kidnapped by Jiraiya-"

"You went into Naruto's house?"

"God, dammit! Pinky stop interrupting me!"

Sasuke threw a dirty glare at Mika and flipped her phone shut. Mika had to move back so the phone wouldn't shut off her nose. Sakura took a deep breathe and looked at Mika with deadly, yet calm eyes, which freaked Mika out.

_'Who knew Sakura could do two things at a time!'_

"Woah there. Sakura I swear there is nothi-"

"**Listen here Mika."**

Mika stopped and blinked at Sakura.

"You're ugly, unlike me. Naruto is mine and you have absolutely no permission to be with Naruto, let alone be his dumb slut-"

Mika's eyes widened as she heard the words escape Sakura's mouth.

Something inside her twitched. Her usual bright brown eyes became dark, and she felt a rush of blood in her system. Something she not experienced for over 2 years.

Her stare became deadly and in a flash she had Sakura by her collar.

Ino and Hinata gasped, and the people around them stopped as they saw Mika's latch out.

Mika was not the type to start fights. Mika was the bubbly hippie that seemed to fan girl over too much stuff.

Sakura had fallen silent under Mika's grasp, and her eyes became just scared, green orbs.

"You, listen here **Pinky**. Don't go around saying stuff like that to people without even knowing their stories. You have no idea who I am, and I highly recommend you to back _off. _If you even dare say a word or make up some dumb rumor about me over that picture I promise that I will beat you up so badly-"

"What the hell is going on here?"

Everyone turned and looked at Naruto.

There in all his morning glory, Naruto Uzumaki was looking directly at the scene. Something about it ticked him off.

His eyes turned into a glare and it was directed to Mika and Mika only. Mika stared back at him, slightly surprised yet kept her stance.

Sakura on the other hand had started sobbing and tears were falling off her eyes.

"Mika, let her go. **Now**."

"But she deserves to-"

"_Now_. You're hurting her."

Naruto's tone, now that surprised Mika.

She gritted her teeth and let Sakura's collar go. Sakura landed on the floor on her back and quickly sat up, pulling her knees up and burying her face over them. People around tried helping her out but Mika's glare stopped them, and slowly they backed off the scene. Her glare resumed to remain on Sakura and the whole thing made her want to really punch her.

_'She's a real good actor...'_

Naruto was by her side, offering her help. Mika couldn't help but scoff at the scene she thought pitiful. She bent down and picked up her bag, which had fallen off when she grabbed Sakura's collar and proceeded to pick up the pink cellphone that laid shut on the ground. She stood up and quickly flipped it open. Her fingers quickly went over the keyboard and soon the delete option displayed over the picture Sakura showed her.

_'She probably has a thousand copies, but whatever.'_

"Give me her phone."

Mika looked back at Naruto just as she flipped the phone shut. He was still glaring her and it made her angry. He had no reason to be looking at her that way. She rolled her eyes.

"Make me."

Gasps erupted around the crowd that had somewhat dispersed when the blonde had arrived.

"**Give** me the phone."

Mika threw the phone at Naruto's face and he caught it just before it slammed against his nose. He kept his gaze on Mika as he lowered his hand for Sakura so she could stand up. Mika looked away and with an air of pride walked out of the scene, followed by a very surprised Ino and Hinata.

* * *

><p>"He's just so dumb! How dare he believe in Pinky? She's so fake! Did you see her crying? Did you? Hmmm?"<p>

"Mika, calm down."

Ino crossed her arms over her chest, tapping her foot. Hinata was sitting next to Mika under a tree inside the school. There was still 15 minutes left to spare before class and Mika was more than sure that the rumor had spread like wildfire.

She took deep breathes and looked down, closing her eyes.

_'Please don't let this happen here too. Not here. I like it here. Please don't let them think I'm some kind of monster..'_

She knew the event had been small, but she had been being so careful all of this time. Mika was always keeping her mood in check, and now it made her worry. She was pretty sure Naruto hated her now.

_'I can't believe I acted that way with Naruto-san!'_

She bit her lip and opened her eyes. The tree over her swayed, and so did the small shade it created.

"Ugh...I can't believe I got so angry!"

Hinata looked at Mika giving her a sympathetic smile.

"I-It's o-okay Mika... W-We all understand h-how annoying Sakura c-can be..."

"Yeah, but I lashed out at Naruto too! He probably thinks I'm annoying, too!"

Ino scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Naruto isn't that kind of person, you should know that Mika. You've already been 2 years here, enough times to know how Naruto never holds grudges."

Mika sighed.

"I know..But now I need to apologize and all that...I'm just so confused. Why him? Why did that dumb bastard have to walk in right when Sakura and I were having a discussion," Mika ranted as a silent Ino was trying to make signals at her, "It's not my fault! She was totally begging for it!"

"Mika."

"And I know I didn't have to be so harsh but I just can't help but get so angry!"

"Mika!"

"And I just lashed out and now I regret it so very much!"

"**Mika!**"

"What?"

"I need to talk to you."

Mika gasped and looked at her side. There, as bright as the sun, stood Naruto Uzumaki, but unlike most times his expression was a very serious one. One that said Mika was going to get scolded. Ino and Hinata got the message and bid goodbye to Mika, leaving her alone with Naruto.

_'Naruto is almost never serious...Even his tone of voice changed...'_

Mika's eyes followed Naruto's movement. From the moment he walked over until the moment he was sitting considerable inches away from her. She curled her fingers over her lap and tried to control herself. In these moments she'd fangirl about how close he was in her head, but all that she could think of was all the foods she was never able to taste due to her very short living.

'_Why isn't he speaking? He's really going for a silent kill...Haha, I'm so funny.'_

Mika giggled at the comment in her mind and immediately felt better.

Naruto gave her a weird look. In an instant, Mika stopped and blushed.

_'...Why do I always embrass myself like this?'_

Naruto noticed the way she freezed, the way she blushed and the way she stammered for an explanation. Her cute personality always affected him. He couldn't even remember why he was mad for a second. Watching Mika embarrassed made him feel so...He really couldn't describe it. It made his heart flutter slightly and just eased his mood.

_'She's just so damn cute...To think this short creature could hold Sakura down.'_

And soon the pissed off Naruto was back.

"A-A-And I j-just think 'Hey, he's going for the sile-"

"Mika, listen."

In a moment Mika shut her mouth. She was so glad he shut her up. She could have spent the next 3 hours explaining such a short event.

"I just need an explanation of what happened."

Naruto looked at Mika right in the eye and leaned slightly closer. Mika felt her face redden as her fingers tightened. She gulped and nodded her head slowly.

"You see I, Mika Kanoko, was innocently walking to school when the Raging Pinky appeared. I swear I was doing _nothing_."

"Raging Pinky?"

* * *

><p>Mika skipped happily to class knocking down every freshman on her way. It was revenge for what Deidara had done to her.<p>

'Hakuna Matata~! The circle of life really is nice.'

She entered her Physics class with triumph. She had been able to explain her side of the story successfully to Naruto and he didn't seem to want to her kill her anymore. Mika really couldn't felt any happier.

But unfortunately, happy endings don't come to soon.

Principal Tsunade stood leaning against her locked. A bruised Sakura was next to her.

_'This will **not** go well...'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hellow there.<strong>_

_**I hope you like the first official chapter of this story. *_* I know I said I already had the plot but everytime I keep typing it changed in my head xD But at least the inspiration is still there :D **_

_**Any recommendation? ^^ Gladly appreciatted 8D **_

_**Please review. I promise cookies o3o **_

_**-Nana,**_

_**from Twisted-Prodigies. **_


End file.
